The world of technology is embracing natural gas as an alternative to gasoline and diesel fuel. In particular, the use of natural gas (or other methane-based fuels) to power engines provides a cleaner burning fuel with reduced emissions at a lower cost. For example, bi-fuel engines have been developed that can be powered by a combination of different types of fuels, such as diesel fuel and natural gas. As used herein and in the appended claims, the terms “natural gas” and variations thereof includes natural gas and any other methane-based fuels.
Pure methane gas, such as liquid natural gas (LNG) or compressed natural gas (CNG), is often used in powering these engines because it typically meets the gas quality requirements of the engines. However, LNG and CNG are expensive and require substantial resources because they have to be transported to and from and processed at gas processing plants. It would thus be beneficial to be able to provide raw or unprocessed natural gas from a hydrocarbon well to power the bi-fuel or other natural gas driven engines. This option could provide substantial savings in resources, time and expense. For example, the use of raw natural gas could be particularly ideal in powering engines used, for example, in connection with well drilling, servicing and production operations. However, raw natural gas is unpredictable and can have varying compositions. For example, raw natural gas may include undesirable contaminants and liquids, and possess a variable BTU content. Consequently, raw natural gas may detrimentally affect the performance of the engines or not meet the gas quality requirements of a particular engine. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to blend raw natural gas and methane gas to provide acceptable and suitable fuel for gas-powered engines.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of this disclosure or any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related patent application or patent should be limited by the above examples, features, benefits and limitations or be required to address, include or exclude them merely because of their mention above.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful in connection with providing natural gas to multiple engines having one or more of the features, attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.